No Way Out
by LilyRoseLunaPotterEvan
Summary: So... Yeah, this is a story I wrote, about Ben 10, except a very odd and strange girl recieves the Omnitrix. OCxBen. First Fanfiction :
1. The Real World

Chapter 1.

I was walking out of my bedroom and into the hallway, I was carrying a novel in my right hand and clutching it close to my stomach , the book was called Brisingr and was written by the author Christopher Paolini. I was on my way to the rumpus room to read it, I passed the kitchen and through the sliding door to the rumpus room, I was going to sit down and read, when I noticed a green flash of my iPod shuffle, I pugged the earphones in my ears and sat down in a nice cushy chair and opened my book I pressed the play button of my iPod shuffle, as I hardly ever turned it off and my favourite song, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift was playing, I mouthed the words to it and I just read the first sentence of Brisingr when I found myself plummeting through the air, and landed face first into soft, green grass.

Authors Note: For those who did not understand I was reading my book and listening to my iPod at the same time and sorry for such a short chapter, more will be coming soon.


	2. The Omnitrix

Chapter 2.

I looked up and infront of my eyes was the perfect reading tree. The roots seemed to join into a chair. I noticed I still had my book and my iPod, I sat down in the chair and once again I plugged my earphones in and You Should of Said No by, again Taylor Swift was playing. I started reading and got sucked into the world of fantasy until a bell ring made me come back to reality, then I noticed my surroundings. There was a large brown building and children were racing out of it. I realized it was a school I resumed back to reading, I then, again got interrupted from my reading. A large shadow enveloped me, I paused my iPod which was playing Paparazzi by Lady GaGa, I heard somebody's knuckle crunching against their hand, then, "You're sitting in our turf, kid" said a male voice, none too kindly, I looked up, I thought that he thought I was some kind of geeky looking, but then I realized who he was.

He was Cash one of the bullies from Ben 10 and beside him was his friend, JT, then I realized I was in Ben 10 world. "It's just a girl" said Cash in a mocking voice, "We do not pick on girls do we "JT?" JT shook his head "But unfortunately for you, it's the last day of school, so too bad" Cash said. I think, Cash was very ugly, but JT was all right looking, I wouldn't want to marry him though. "That's okay" I said pushing my waist length brunette hair back, I always wanted to hang from a tree, just not that high up" I finished. Cash's eyes widened in shock, "How did you know I was going to do "that?!" I just rolled my dark brown eyes and said "easy, I am just physic" Cash pulled me up and climbed to the top of the tree and hung me up by the collar of my T-shirt. Did I mention I'm very afraid of heights. Cash climbed down and another boy I couldn't see clearly from here, but I knew who he was. He has brown hair and green eyes, sound familiar? It was Ben Tennyson. I heard him say "Let her go!" I knew it was no use though, he would just have the same thing happen to him. "What are you gonna do about it, Tennyson?" Cash said. I just hung back, and waited... waited. I heard Cash's gruff voice say to me, "Looks like you have a playmate" And he hung Ben from his underwear on a branch next to me. "New girl, huh?" asked Ben when Cash was gone. I wasn't sure whether to lie or to tell the truth. I chose to lie. "Uh, I'm Angelia, but people call me Angie" I said extending an arm to shake, "I'm Benjamin, but call me Ben, everyone does" he said while shaking my hand. "So, any ideas how to get down?" I asked. Ben shook his head and I said "It'll feel a bit awkward trying to go to sleep" Ben chuckled and just said "yeah" He noticed my iPod hanging out of my pocket, "Whatcha listening to?" and before I could stop him he put the earphones in his ears and Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift was playing full bast through the speakers (Authors Note: I hope by now that by favorite singer is Taylor Swift right now) "Taylor Swift is for girls" complained Ben and I cocked one eyebrow up and put one earphone in my ear and Ben skipped to the next track and my favorite song by a boy was playing, Backwards by Rascal Flats. Ben was about to skip it, but I noticed and said "No! Don't skip it! Listen to it. I love it" Ben rested his finger and I laughed and sang along to the lyrics while Ben, having to never heard the song before just listened.

A car horn beeped at us. I paused the music and looked up at the sky. It was still bright and the sun was North West of the sky so that told my it was about 4.00pm. An old man stepped out of the car, it was an RV, the old man had grey hair, wore a Hawaiian shirt, a white shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. I recognized him as Max Tennyson. Max called out to Ben "Hurry up Ben! I want to make it to the camp by nightfall!" Max didn't seem to notice me and Ben stuck up in the tree, but Ben's underwear ripped and he was sent tumbling through the air. Luckily he caught a branch and started to climb back up the tree to undo my collar off the branch, it took him a while to get it off. I almost fell to the ground, but Ben caught my hand just in time and pulled me up. I climbed down, always a branch behind Ben, when we got down Ben asked "Are your parents supposed to pick you up or do you walk?" "My foster parents should pick me up at around 4.30" I lied. I do have foster parents, but they don't give a damn about me. They just think they can buy my love with money, "Ok, well bye" he said and walked of to the RV with his grandpa. I walked around trying to find Brisingr that I hid from Cash and JT. When I found it I sat down on a nice, comfy patch of grass and read, without listening to my iPod. I rested my hand and it landed on something pointy. I picked it up and examined it. It was a smooth, creamy colored stone and it was shaped like a heart. I pocketed it in my old blue jeans. I felt like I was wearing my heart on my sleeve. I didn't feel like reading. I felt like singing. I got out my iPod and turned it on and started walking on the street singing Dream by Miley Cyrus. I just walked, hoping to find what I'm looking for: A rusty, old RV, I kept on walking, turning whenever a sign said to go to the camp, as it never said the camp name in the first episode, but luckily there was only one camp in this town. Just as the next song on my iPod started playing\ an old rusty RV was up a distance away from me, I followed it, hoping it was Max's RV. I kept about a 3 or so miles away so they could not see me, but I could see them. I sometimes lost them, but I always found them again. After about 3 hours and my feet were hurting like hell, I reached the camp. I decided to disguise myself. I found the right kind of earth to make my skin darker and tied my hair up in a ponytail and borrowed some clothes off the clothes line and made my voice look blank and unmoving. I paused my iPod, took out the earphones out of my iPod and hid it in my pocket and made sure nothing was sticking out.

I snuck in the camp site and looked in windows to make sure I looked completely different. I hardly even recognized myself. I walked around and only stopped to turn the other way when I saw Ben. When I was in a place where nobody else was. In a forest with lots of trees, it felt safe to pull out my iPod and listen to it, when I plugged in the earphones a voice said "Angie?" I recognized that voice. It was Ben's. I sighed and turned around. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone I know" Ben said. I sighed again and took out my navy blue hair tie and let my hair fall around my face, I pushed my fringe to the side "It is me Ben" I said with sorrow in my voice. "You don't look like you" Ben said. I smiled at this "The art of disguise" I joked. Ben looked up at the sky, "Cool! A shooting star!" Exclaimed Ben, I looked up at the sky too. It was unusually red unlike the shooting stars I've seen "That's no shooting star" I said remembering the first episode. And before I could say run! The meteor came crashing to the ground. Dust enveloped Ben and I, when the dust cleared the ground looked like it had been bombed.

I was the first to notice the sphere ball containing the Omnitrix. "Looks like a satellite or something" said Ben in a questioning voice. The ground under us crumbled and we were sent falling to the ground. I landed right next to the sphere container. The sphere opened revealing the Omnitrix. "Woah, cool! A watch" I said, playing dumb, "What's a watch doing in space?" questioned Ben "I don't know" I said softly, I reached my hand to the Omnitrix and it clamped shut onto my wrist. I stared at it dumbly. "Grandpa!" Ben yelled, running back to the campsite. Ben came running back with Max and a girl with short red hair, a blue top with a cat printed on it, white 3/4 pants and runners. It was Gwen and she had an annoyed look on her face. I smiled friendly at her and she smiled back at me. Then I recalled the story "... And then this watch jumped up onto my wrist and now it doesn't come off" Not that I had really tried taking it off, I just know from the episodes. I lifted up my left hand to show the Omnitrix. I could tell by the look is Max's eyes that he did not like this one little bit, "Does it tell the time" Max asked. I looked down at the watch and fiddled with it trying to change the mode. When nothing happened I looked up and said simply "Nope." I fiddled with the watch again. I pressed the big green button and the face plate popped up. "Woah!" I said. I looked up to Max to Ben to Gwen, who had shocked looks on their faces. I was curious to know what it would feel like to go alien, so I pressed down the faceplate, very dramatically and got enveloped in a green light. I felt taller, I was taller. Ben and Gwen were shocked still, their mouths open an incy wincy tiny little bit, but Max was nowhere to be seen. I looked down at my body, I was all over red with fire-filled gaps in between. I looked at my hands which was also fire-filled "Uh, hi" I said. Gwen screamed. I looked to Ben who was still frozen in place "It's still me Ben" I said. Gwen whimpered. I didn't know what to expect from Ben, so I turned and walked deep in the forest, a lump forming in my throat. I sat on a log and waited for the Omnitrix to time out. Take a deep breath I thought, and count to 10 as well. I inhaled through my nose and an odd smell came to me. "Smoke!" I exclaimed. I turned around and the whole forest caught on fire "Uh oh!". I started panicking "No, No!, NO!" I tried to put out the fire with my foot but, of course, it didn't work. Gwen was behind me putting out the fires with a fire extinguisher, so I wasn't ready when she extinguished the fire at the top of my head, I turned round. "Angie" Gwen shrieked, "Gwen!" I shrieked back, Gwen continued killing fires, "You started this?!" Gwen asked "Accidentally!" I said over the loud crackling of fires. Gwen face shot up. She had an idea. "Backfire, start a new fire, they'll snuff each other out" she said "On it" I replied racing out through the fire, I outstretched my hand and a stream of fire came stretching out. When I finished, The Omnitrix timed out, I raced back to Gwen and we walked back to the campsite and tried to avoid attention from passersby. "Can I stay with you for the night?" I asked Gwen "Why? Did your parents abandon you or something?" Gwen replied softly. I sighed and stared ahead "When I was little, my parents died in a plane fire and now I'm left with my foster parents, who couldn't careless about me and think they can buy my love with money" I said, tears glassing my eyes "Oh! I'm so sorry" Gwen said "I shouldn't of asked" I blinked back tears "It's okay, you didn't know and besides I had to get that off my chest" I said. Wiping my eyes.

We stopped at a caravan park and we walked in, Gwen led me to the Rust Bucket and walked in, all the lights were off, and it was all quiet. Gwen found a note from Max, it said: Meet at campfire and bring Angie too. From Grandpa Max. "Well that was dramatic" I said sarcastically... Few minutes of silence and we both cracked up laughing. "We should go" Gwen said I hiccuped and said "Yeah". We walked out of the RV and to the campfire. Nobody was there except for Gwen, Ben, Max and I. Me and Gwen walked up to them. When we reached Ben and Max, Ben's eyes almost popped out of his head. Probably because I had chosen a new style and since the characters on the show never change clothes, I just chose to too. I wore my hair in pigtails, a gold sequined tank top, skinny jeans with white runners. Ben muttered something unhearable. "I see you have returned back to normal Angie" Max said, "Yup" I hiccuped cheerfully. Max cocked an eyebrow. "You wanted us Grandpa?" Gwen reminded him "Uh, yes I did" Max said."Sit girls, please" Ben gestured me to sit next to him, it would have been rude to refuse. He gave me a couple of marshmallows and a clean stick to roast marshmallows with. "Thanks" I said. I poked the marshmallow on the stick and hovered it above the fire. "Angie" Max said "Do you know where the watch came from?" Max asked. I thought I had already told him this. "It came from the sky, at first Ben thought it was a shooting star, but I knew it wasn't" I said "I knew that" Ben retorted back "Nar" I teased "You just don't like it when you're wrong. Ben 'humph' and slouched back. "How do you know it wasn't a shooting star?" Max asked, I was quick to reply "It glowed red, it didn't look like any other shooting star I've seen" I yawned and stretched, Max noticed "I think we should all get some shut-eye" Max said, Gwen was quick to remember the conversation that we had earlier "Grandpa, can Angie sleep the night?" she asked, Max reacted just like Gwen and I recalled the story of how my parents died and all that. "Well I think someone can spare a bed" Max said. We all walked back to the Rust Bucket, "You can have my bed, Angie" Ben said and I climbed into his bed, it smelled like farts "Ew, what's that smell?" I said, Ben blushed. And with that, we all went to sleep. Mostly everyone. When I was sure that everyone was asleep, I snuck out of the RV and started playing with the Omnitrix and also singing quietly to my iPod. "You know it's rude to spy on people like that" I said to no one, Ben came out of the darkness "You shouldn't sneak out like that" Ben retorted back. I breathed in some air "I just needed to think" I exhaled "It would be a bit hard to think if you had music playing full blast in your ears" Ben joked "What were you thinking about anyway? Me?" I laughed softly, "No, about my parents, what life would of been like if they hadn't died..." I said "Can I have a hug?" I asked quietly, I sighed, thinking he would say no "Uh, sure" he said instead. I hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Polar Bears are evil" Then a red flashy robot thingy came flying out of the trees, "Uh Oh" I muttered, Ben said "Quick! Go alien monster thingo" I looked at the Omnitrix and pressed the green button, the face plate popped up and I twisted the dial to Wildmutt, I pressed it down and got enveloped in green light. "Woah" I heard Ben say quietly. I jumped on the robot drone and tore it to shreds with my claws. A robot came from behind Ben and almost attacked him, Ben was too busy watching me that he didn't notice, but luckily Gwen came out with a shovel in her hand, and started smashing the robot "No freakazoid tree chopper's gonna hurt my cousin!" She yell madly smashing the robot until it stopped sparking. "I never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you" said Ben to Gwen, Max came out of the RV, "What's all the commotion here?" He asked tiredly, he saw us and the blasted robot drones and gestured us to come inside the RV.

"So are you telling me that these robots came out of nowhere and attacked you?" Asked Max, "Pretty much" I said and Ben and Gwen nodded at the same time. I broke the awkward silence saying "Can I, like, stay with you for the rest of the summer?" I thought of a good explanation if they asked why, but luckily I didn't need it. "Sure, why not" Max said simply, "Aw man! Now I have to give up my bed for the rest of the summer now!" Ben complained. Gwen changed the subject back to the watch "Maybe Angie can help people?" Gwen said "Like really help them, like a hero and anyway what were you when you became fire guy and that animal thing" She asked. Max replied "She's an alien" Ben and Gwen looked at Max thinking how could he know so much "Well look at me. What else can I be? Monsters aren't real" I said siding with Max "But aliens aren't real either" Gwen retorted back, "Pass me your laptop." I said to her, I typed Heatblast in the search bar, lots of photos showed up. I showed Gwen a photo of the Pyronite. Gwen was speechless. "I rest my case" I said, then somebody called out from outside: "Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us, were under attack by some kind of giant r-r-robot! Ahhh!" He screamed. The face plate on the Omnitrix popped up. "Going hero!" I said while pushing the face plate down. I transformed into Diamond Head. "What are you?" Gwen asked, "Diamond Head!" I replied. I raced out of the Rust Bucket. People were running and screaming. In the heart of the camp, was the giant robot drone. "Looks like Papa robot this time" Ben muttered. I raced to the robot, which was going to throw the camp ranger into a car. "Hey! Mega evil, alien robot dude!" I called out to it. It dropped the camp ranger and picked me up with clawed fingers. I sighed, I was so bored I almost fell asleep. Spikes came out of my back and I smashed the robot. Powerful laser beams shot out from his eyes. I put my hands out infront of me and the beams back fired onto the robot. It disintegrated into nothingness. I heard Ben, Gwen and Max Cheering me on, "Oh yeah! Who's bad!?" I bragged. I looked over to where Gwen, Ben and Max were standing, they were pointing and waving to the campers. "Um...Hiiii" I said to the strangers and ran off to the RV.

"Where do JT and Cash live?" I asked Ben. It was time to give the evil bullies some payback. "Why?" Ben asked. "Jump on" I said, arching my back. Ben jumped on piggy back style on my back, I pressed the button on the Omnitrix, turned the dial on XLR8. I pressed down the dial and raced top speed with Ben giving directions. We hung Cash and JT up by their underwear. When we finished, we cracked up laughing.

The End.


End file.
